


A cindrella story

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: The red haired boy walked closer and so did mark, climbing down the stairs. They met in the middle. the boy had a smirk that scared mark a bit because he looked like he knew something mark doesn't know. But mark always loved danger so he cleared his throat, pushed his hand forward and asked "would you dance with me?"





	A cindrella story

Mark didn't like balls, he didn't like all those girls wearing their best clothes, doing their make ups and putting on their fake smiles to get his attention. He knew they only wanted him because of his crown, because he was going to be the next king after his father. Though there were some girls trying to get his younger brother jisung's attention too. That was clever too. Because in case something happens to mark, the crown will be passed to jisung. Girls were really really smart creatures weren't they?

"Getting bored i see."

Mark could say "fuck off, jeno" to his best friend who had been teasing him about this ball for days. But he was a prince and princes should not curse.

"Can you please go away and eat jaemin's face in one of those empty rooms? Believe me no one will find you guys this time."

Jeno laughed and whispered "we already did that, don't you worry minhyunggie"

"Hadn't your father said this will be the ball that you will choose your wife? You better pay attention to the girls. Or maybe guys. Who knows?" Jeno said with a wink and walked away to find his boyfriend.

Mark sighed and thought maybe he should regret telling jeno that he is bisexual. But he knew he could trust jeno. He can keep teasing him but he is a great friend. The best friend he can find.

He looked around a bit, tried to find a girl that was really "real" but couldn't find any. They were all blinking their eyes, smiling to his way in a "i'm the prettiest here" way. The only girl who he knew loved her for real in that room was one of his closest friends herin, but she was trying to find her crush hina and mark always loved her as a sister. So no, mark really couldn't find the girl he will marry even though his father forced him to do that.

While he was sitting on his throne, watching people in pretty clothes talk and dance, suddenly the big door of the ballroom opened and a man in a very light blue suit entered the room. His hair was dyed in an eye-catching shade of red and mark wondered if his personality was as fierce as his hair color and by the look in his eyes he guessed that yes, indeed, it was as fierce too. The soft tone of his suit was complimenting his beautiful, flawless, tan skin, making it's owner shine like the sun in a sunny day.

The boy looked up and made an eye contact with mark just to curl the corner of his lips to a smirk and walk away to talk with someone he knows. 

That small smirk though, was enough to get mark's heart beating hard, got him sweating and all. What the hell was that?

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god mark!!" Jeno suddenly held his arm aggresivelly while jaemin was shaking his other arms "mark oh my god! We found the cutest angel ever!"

"He is so cute"

"So small"

"Oh my god had you seen his tiny nose? I wanna bop it!"

"Had you seen his small hands? I wanna hold them!"

"Guys guys calm down" mark said, trying to calm down his friends cause guests were interested in what prince's friends were making a fuss about.

"I thought you are in love with each other? How will you two date with the same boy?"

They both stopped and jaemin pouted. He didn't think about it like that.

"We can be in a poly relationship!"

"Oh god yes we can!"

Mark's confused expression got even more confused "what is a poly relationship?"

"It's-"

"Oh my god he is looking at here jaemin!!"

"Oh my god ajsbsjsnsjsj sorry mark we gotta go" jaemin said and pulled jeno to a cute and small boy's way. 

Mark was sure he saw the three entering one of the empty rooms later that night. Well...who were he to judge? If their hearts chose each other.

"And now the prince will choose the lady he will dance with" one of the servents announced and all girls in the ballroom held their breaths.

All girls were trying to show themselves, pushing their chests to forward, popping their backs up, blinking their eyes with hope but mark's eyes catched only one person in the huge room. Someone more beautiful than all girls there.

The red haired boy walked closer and so did mark, climbing down the stairs. They met in the middle. the boy had a smirk that scared mark a bit because he looked like he knew something mark doesn't know. But mark always loved danger so he cleared his throat, pushed his hand forward and asked "would you dance with me?"

The boy's smirk turned into a sweet, he took mark's hand and said "of course my prince."

Everyone gasped, whispers could be heard all around the ballroom.

Mark knew his father was going to be so, SO mad and fuck him up later. The least he was going to get was a smack on the face, if he is lucky. He also knew his reputation as a prince, as the heir of the golden throne was going to be kinda...ruined? Yeah. But still, he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. As if he just got bewitched by his beauty. By those beautiful eyes...

"I didn't think our handsome prince would choose me to dance. I must say that i'm so honored, my prince." The boy said but with a hint of smirk on his plump lips. Mark was pretty sure they were naturally red and it drove him crazy. Do they tasted as good as they looked?

"What is your name?"

"Lee haechan, my prince. But you can call me anything that you want." The boy, haechan said and oh gosh the tone of his voice when he said it. Mark knew what it meant. He fucking knew.

Haechan giggled when mark gulped nervously.

"Do you want to go to one of the rooms after the dance, my prince?" Haechan said and added "to talk" when mark couldn't answer.

"Uhm uh yeah of course. W-we should talk. About uhm"

"About the girl you will marry?"

Mark was confused but still played along. Haechan looked at his sides to signal the prince that people were listening them. He could only now see how couples were trying to dance as close as possible to the prince and the mysterious guy he was dancing with.

"Yes. About her."

"Actually, my prince, i have a sister. Dongsookie. I'm sure she would be a great wife for you."

The whispers started again. "Oh so he is the brother of the girl the prince will marry?" "Thank god, i thought prince is gay." "Oh no, god forbid!"

Mark cleared his throat. "Oh dongsookie, i remember her, she is so lovely."

Donghyuck smirked and leaned forward to whisper so just they can hear.

"You are so lovely too my prince."

Let's just say mark kept blushing all along the time they danced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dancing session ended and everyone congratulated mark for choosing someone so pretty and nice like lee dongsookie(yes apparently there really was a girl named dongsookie and everyone else than mark knew her) he and haechan walkes towards prince's bedroom. This time people didn't whispered just as much before because they were sure these two will just going to be relatives in future days.

"This way" mark said and walked a few steps forward than haechan. He just couldn't stop shaking. Oh god he was going to make out with the prettiest person he had ever seen.

Mark left out the breathe he was holding until now when they entered the room and haechan closed the door behind them.

"So about your sister i-"

Mark couldn't even finish his sentence when he was pushed to the wall close to them and soft lips smashed to his own for a rough kiss. Mark kissed back, held haechan by the waist, pulled him even closer and swore in his mind cause fuck haechan was so hot. 

Red haired boy made the prince moan when he dipped his fingers in his hair and pulled it a bit too harshly. And mark knew right in that moment that haechan's kisses were like drugs. He could get mark so high. So damn high.

If only they contiuned...

Mark moaned again but it wasn't from pleasure this time. He tried to push haechan away when he felt a stinging pain on his neck. And when he finally managed to push the boy away he heard his whisper on his ear. Breath hot on his skin.

"Good night, my prince."

Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up he tried to rub his eyes but he couldn't move his hands.

Oh?

Oh!

He was tied up! To a fucking chair! What the-

"Fuck. Where the hell is it?!"

Haechan was too busy checking mark's drawers while talking with someone on the phone.

"So when the fuck you plan getting back? Tae hyung told us to finish this fast."

"I'm fucking trying to find it renjun. It isn't as easy as what you did."

"I caught not just one but two boys. Who fucking jumped on me right when we entered the room. Let's not talk about whose work was harder."

"How did you even caught them tho? Aren't they taller than you?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't wanna know that part."

"Okay? Whatever. Listen, i will find it and get out of here as soon as possible. Wait for me at the back door of the castle. The one heading to garden."

"Okay. Be fast."

"Okay."

Haechan kept searching for something and mark tried to keep quiet to see what he was searching for.

"You should try harder to disguise as sleeping, minhyung."

Mark gasped, he was more surprised at the fact that haechan new his korean name(that he didn't use usually) than how he notices he woke up.

"How-how you know?"

Haechan stopped searching one of the drawers, smirked when he took something small and put it in his back pocket. He got up, patted away the dust on his knees and walked towards mark. Then leaned on his face and cupped his face. His hold was so tender, so was his voice when he talked again. He was confusing mark so much.

"Oh minhyung...you really don't remember me? You really don't remember your hyuckkie?"

He leaned more and kissed mark. This time softer, tender, way too gentle after that rough kiss.

"I'm sorry" he said, caressing mark's cheeks in a lovingly way.

Then leaned back, pulled his hands back and walked towards the door.

"Shouldn't you let me go if you are sorry?" Mark said and haechan turned around and smiled.

But this smile was...broken.

"I'm not sorry for that. That had to be done. I'm sorry for you not remembering me. I should make us have more memories. Then you would remember me. Too bad..."

Haechan sent him a flying kiss to mark and left him all alone in the big room.

Mark then heard an "OH MY GOD SOMEONE TIED UP PRINCE!!"

He smiled when he recognized the voice. So he still wanted to save mark from these ropes before his arms hurts too much. 

Donghyuck. His donghyuck...could never really hurt him...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*thirteen years ago*

Two boys were playing in the huge garden, running around to catch each other when the taller one fell to the ground very hard.

"Oh no minhyunggie!!"

The smaller boy ran to his friend and helped him get up.

"Are you okay minhyunggie?" The boy asked with tears gathering in his eyes.

"My cheek hurts"

Smaller boy pecked the other boy's cheek and caressed it.

"Is it better now minhyunggie?"

Minhyung smiled and nodded.

"It's better now. Thank you hyuckkie."


End file.
